the_21st_centuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinya; the Blaze - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin
Shinya Shinya (しんや） Gender= Male Affiliation= Ajin Security Life University Age= Unknown Shinya is a rather minor character in The 21st Century Series. He is Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin (Yuki), Yuzan, Yukio, Yukiko and Yenna's older cousin. He is an Ajin Han - Arcana. Appearance Shinya has Auburn hair and crimson colored eyes. He is a Wolf Ajin, with red wolf ears. Personality Shinya is a nearly care - free and kind Ajin (albeit clueless). He has an enormous amount of patience, and generally puts others before himself. Due to the shock he had gained of learning that he is not a pureblood, Shinya had had a constant need to blame. He took it out on his cousins, Shana (Yuki), Yuzan, Yukio, Yukiko and Yenna, but for some reason he had hated Shana the most. Background Not much is known of Shinya's past. Weapons Shinya uses either a katana or kusarigama. He only uses a katana because his mentor, Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, had used one to teach him. Combat Shinya is a cautious, but rather dangerous fighter who can beat an enemy mentally rather than physically. Range Combat When out of range to use his katana, Shinya uses his kusarigama. He keeps hidden, while catching the enemy off - guard. Resistance Shinya has an average Arcana Resistance. He has an average Cut Resistance. He has an average Blunt Resistance. He has an above - average Stabbing Resistance. Relationships Shinya has few known relations with anyone. Amaya Amaya is his mate. They have two children together. Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Shana is his cousin, and also his temporary mentor in battle. At first, he wanted someone to blame for his Mixed Blood, and hated Shana. He later starts looking up at her because of her intelligence, and temporarily develops feelings for her. Character Preferences How Shinya feels about people taller or shorter than him: 'I like short people' How he feels about knowledge: 'So hard to remember everything . .' How he feels about murder: Unimportant How he handles money or spends it: 'I do not have money' His languages (Known or Want to Learn): Japanese; known His ability to read directions: Very good His preference for relationships: '. . . .' What time he enjoys sleep or being awake: Night; sleep, Day; wake Weather he enjoys: Cloudy - Sunny What animals he likes: Wolf His emotional state most of the time: Happy How the he greets people: . . . . What flusters him: Shana What makes him happy: Family What makes him mortified: . . . . What scares him: Nothing What makes him cry: Nothing His “guilty” pleasure: . . . . What makes him uncomfortable: His kits What he likes to eat and drink: . . . . What makes him smile: God What worries him: His kits What he thinks about: 'Not Much'